


One Last Time

by maraudersshield



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Asexual John Laurens, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Drugs, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Partying, Past Abuse, Police, Shooting Guns, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersshield/pseuds/maraudersshield
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, member of the gang the  The Sons of Liberty, is known for many things. His big mouth, his temper, but he's mostly known for his hatred toward the rival gang, The Vultures. Thomas Jefferson, one of the most trusted members of The Vultures, is one of those people that Alexander can't stand. He may even consider Jefferson an enemy of his. Although they have never talked, they know of each other and it's safe to say both aren't too pleased with the fact that either are still living.The feud between the two gangs have been going on for years, but what happens when The Sons of Liberty and The Vultures have to join forces to defeat the newest gang in town called The Royals. Will they fight and win, or will the New York streets now be in the hands of The Royals?In a love story filled with gangs, violence, hatred, lust, and drugs, Alexander and Thomas will realize that maybe they both aren't as bad as they thought they were.





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday nights for most people usually consist of being with friends, partying, watching a movie, or even reading a book. Their Saturdays are usually fun, a night they might just remember in the long run. It's time to spend time with friends or family and not have to worry about work. For Thomas, his Saturday nights usually consisted of a First-Aid kit, some ice, and a pair of tweezers. 

Thomas, who was leaned over the sink trying to get a rock out of the gash in his forehead, winced as he pulled out the said rock. Below him in the sink, blood had dropped into water. The water, which was once clear and clean, was now a light red. The blood coming off of Thomas' hands and open wounds on multiple parts of his body dripped into the sink. Right next to him an opened First-Aid kit and some bloodied paper towels. 

Thomas leaned back, letting out a little breath of relief as he straightened up. It was the first time he actually had gotten a chance to see what he looked like since he came home. Before, there was too much blood and he was in too much of a hurry to look at himself properly. Now that he's calmer and not bleeding as much, he finally gotten the chance to see how much of a mess he was in. 

His grey shirt had his, and probably someone else, blood splattered on his chest and stomach. His knuckles were bruised a dark purple with red cuts in the middle of them. His arms had bruises too, not as bad as the ones on his knuckles, but still bruises and scrapes. On his face there were gashes, and bruises. He had a black eye, and his lip was busted. Not to mention the fact that there was dirt on his arms, face, and his clothes. 

Sighing to himself, Thomas gently pressed down on the dark bruise around his eye and winced. Deciding that it was best he'd put some ice on it, he left the bathroom and started to walk downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Opening the freezer door he grabbed some ice and closed the door again, grabbing a dish towel and wrapping the ice in it. As he did, he got lost in thought as he went over the details of what happened a few hours before. 

Thomas was so out of it he didn't hear his roommate come home, and call out to him. 

"Thomas?" His roommate asked as he stepped into the kitchen, "Thomas!" 

Thomas snapped out of it as he turned his head towards his roommate, "Oh hey, James. What's up?" 

James, who was now looking at Thomas with worry, placed his bag on the counter, "What the hell happened to you, man?" 

Thomas shook his head as he chuckled, "You should see the other guy," He said, putting the dish towel full of ice up to his eye. 

"Was it the job Boss had you do?" James asked, "He said it might get you a bit beat up, but not this bad," 

"I'm fine, James," Thomas said, "I did the job, and I'm not dead so we're all good," 

James, who had just lit a joint, nodded, "That's true. Now, have a few puffs. You and I both know you need it." He held the joint out towards Thomas, "Besides, early rise tomorrow. Boss got us doing some deal with one of the rivals. He told me to tell you to make sure you're there tomorrow. It's important. He couldn't tell us anything besides the fact that if we do this right tomorrow, then we could take over the streets of New York" 

Thomas took it, smirking to himself, "James Madison you do know me well, don't you." He took a puff, "Now tell me, what should I bring for tomorrow?"

\--

Short chapter, I know. Sorry, but this is my first time writing something that's gang related. Hopefully I'll be able to update more, considering I had fun writing this!   
Byee


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptive and gory (kinda?) also death

The dimly lit headquarters of The Vultures was a weird place to be. When nobody was on missions, or there were no meetings the place would have music pumping through the building. People would be playing cards, doing target practice, learning how to fight in different ways, or even dancing. Things barely got extremely serious, but when they did everyone knew how important it must be. Those were the days you didn't want to be late, and of course the one day Thomas was late there was an important meeting happening. 

"Where's Thomas?" James Reynolds, the new boss of The Vultures, asked as he walked into the room where his members sat quietly. 

Maria Reynolds, wife of James Reynolds, shrugged as she kicked her feet up on the table, "No one knows, sir. It's not like him to be late," 

Reynolds rubbed his temples as he looked at the members. Everyone was sat down in their seats, but one right next to James Madison remained empty, "Madison,"

"Yes, sir?" 

"Have you seen Jefferson today? You did tell him today was important, right?" Reynolds asked. 

Madison nodded as he fidgeted in his seat, "Yes, sir. Before I left today he was up and loading weapons into his book bag. He knows that today was important. If you'd like I can text him." He replied. 

Reynolds nodded, "Yes, I might have to get you to do th-" 

"There's no need, I'm here,"

Everyone turned towards the door to see Thomas, who was definitely not completely up yet, walking through the doors with a coffee cup in his hand and a book bag filled with multiple weapons on his back. Walking over to his seat, Thomas placed the book bag down on the floor then sat down, "Sorry I'm late, sir, I got a bit caught up. Traffic was hell this morning," He sighed, "So, what is this about?"

Reynolds, who just shook his head, opened a file and put it on the table in front of him, "As you all know the Son's Of Liberty have been our rivals since we first step foot on the streets of New York. They've killed many of our members, and we've killed theirs. Whether it's over the people they have killed, or the fact that they're selling more drugs than we are, we have always been rivals. But, as the leader of The Vultures, I have taken a reality check, which the former leaders refused to do. The Son's of Liberty, they're the first dealers people go to. They have the best supplier, and the best drugs in all of New York. I've talked to their leader, and they're willing to do a deal with us. We give them money, they supply us with enough drugs to give our customers," He explained as everyone looked through the file. 

Thomas, who was staring at Reynolds like he lost his mind, was the first to speak up, "So we're just gonna set aside our hate for them and kiss their asses for slightly better drugs?"

"Yes. Are you questioning my decision, Thomas?" Reynolds asked, his hands now crossed over his chest as he looked at Thomas. 

"No sir. I'm just wondering what we'll do if it's a trap," Thomas replied as everyone else starred at him with the same look. The look that just says, "Shut the fuck up,". 

"No offence, Sir but I think Thomas is right," Martha, who has kept quiet the whole time, spoke up. "What happens if this is a trap and they plan on killing us? Then what happens?" 

Reynolds, who was now clearly getting angry, replied through a clenched jaw, "You really don't think I thought this through? This is why there's only two people going from each gang to exchange the money and the drugs. I'm not stupid. We lose two members, we can still function. We lose more than three, we'd be screwed. I know the risks. Now, if you agree with me that's great. If you don't, you can leave and I'm not promising you'll make it back home safely," Reynolds looked around, "So is everyone good?" 

Everyone around the table nodded, all mumbling "Yes sir," as Reynolds picked up the file from the table. 

"Good. Now, everyone wait around. I'll let you know who'll be going to meet with the Son's Of Liberty," Reynolds said as he turned on his heel and walked away, presumably going into his office down at the other side of the building.

Thomas crossed his arms over his chest as he kicked his feet up on the table. He looked around at everyone, and tried to study them as much as he could. Martha seemed like she didn't care, Maria was throwing her knife up in the air and catching it, James and Theodosia were having a quiet conversation, Charles looked like he shit the bed because he was scared, and Aaron looked a little pissed. 

Aaron noticed Thomas was staring at him and he glared, "What are you looking at, Afro-fucker?" 

Thomas raised his eyebrow, amusement clearly written over his face, "Afro-fucker? Really? That's the worse you can do?" 

"Shut up. If it wasn't for your big fucking mouth Reynolds wouldn't be pissed off. Why do you always have to express your bullshit opinion?" Aaron fought back. 

Thomas just rolled his eyes, "Please, at least I have opinion's. You just kiss people's ass, especially Theodosia's. How is that by the way? Have you realized you have literally no chance?" 

"What?" Theodosia looked over, now no longer interested in what James Madison was saying, "Did I just hear my name?" 

"No, just stay out of it," Burr said as he glared at Thomas. 

Thomas, who was about to fire back, was cut off by Reynolds coming back in. 

"Jefferson, you're coming with me to meet the Son's Of Liberty at Nine PM, everyone else stays here until me and Jefferson get back," Reynolds said, then looked at Jefferson, "We leave at eight. Get ready, and be armed just in case," 

***

When eight o'clock came, Thomas and Reynolds were already pulling out of the garage of The Vultures headquarters. Thomas, who was sat in the passenger seat, was loading a gun as Reynolds raced through the New York city traffic. 

"So where are we even meeting?" Thomas asked as he loaded a magazine into the Jericho 941 F handgun he had. 

"Just look up, we're here," Reynolds replied as he parked and turned off the car. 

Thomas looked up. They were parked right next to a Warf, and down a little ways he could see cargo crates getting unloaded off a boat, "Why here? Won't the workers see us?" He asked. 

Reynolds shook his head, "Nope. The Son's Of Liberty own this Warf, and pay the workers. You wouldn't believe the people in this city who are 'authority figures' and are under The Son's of Liberty's control." 

"Jesus...We're gonna be killed if anything happens," Thomas replies. 

"Yes, we will. Which is why nothing is going to happen, right?" Reynolds asked as he looked over at Thomas. 

Thomas nodded his head, "Yes, sir,"

"Good, because they're over there. Come on," 

Thomas strapped the gun to the small of his back and made sure his jacket covered it him. Nodding his head towards Reynolds they both get out of the car. 

It was a cold, rainy, and foggy night out, especially down by the water. They could only see the lights from the ships, and very unclear figures of people moving around. As they got closer they could pick out the two people standing right in front of the Warf, waiting for them. 

"Hello, I'm James Reynolds, this is Thomas Jefferson." 

"We know who you are," One of the guys replied as he stepped forward. The guy was big, his head was covered by a bandana and his voice had a roughness to it, the one next to him was smaller but was obviously just as strong, "I'm Mulligan, my partner is P. Schuyler. Sorry, but our boss couldn't come. She's busy dealing with other things,"

"Well, show me the drugs, then," Reynolds said. 

"Hah, yeah no," The smaller one, P. Schuyler, spoke up, "Show us the money first. We don't know if we should trust you." 

"How do you know we can trust you?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, enough. Just show them the money," 

 

Thomas, who had the money in his pocket, looked at Reynolds almost as if to tell him that what he was doing was a bad idea but Reynolds just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. sighing, he slowly took the money out and showed it to Mulligan and P. Schuyler. Looking for a few seconds, they both turned to each other than nodded. 

Mulligan turned around and pressed a button on his keys, making the car behind him and Schuyler turn on. He popped open the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag. Walking over, he passed the duffle bag to Reynolds. 

Reynolds opened the duffle bag and smirked when he seen the contents of the bag, "Pleasure doing business with you," 

Mulligan and Schuyler didn't answer, instead they got into their car. 

"Let's go," Reynolds said as he turned around and walked towards his car.

Thomas looked towards Mulligan's car once more then turned and followed his boss. 

***

"We got it motherfuckers!" Thomas yelled as he walked through the doors with Reynolds right behind him. 

"Holy shit, you're actually alive," Charles Lee said. 

"And you actually got the fucking drugs!" Martha exclaimed as they all watched Reynolds put the duffle bag on the table. 

Reynolds smirked, "And to think some of you," He glared at Thomas, "Doubted me. Now, Theodosia unload this for us, you're the one that deals with that shit," 

Theodosia rolled up her sleeves, "Yes, sir. I'll get right to it."

"Everyone else, we're going out to the garage. The booze is out there," Reynolds said. 

Everyone whopped, following Reynolds out through the door and out the back towards the garage. 

Theodosia chuckled to herself as she shook her head. She started to unload the drugs and placed them on the table. As she was working she put her headphones in, listening to some old rap songs. Unfortunately she didn't hear the sound of the door opening and the sound of a Son's Of Liberty member outside of the door, waiting to attack. 

When she got to the last bag of cocaine, she seen a note that was taped to the bottom of the duffle bag. She couldn't even let out a warning before a grenade rolled in through the door and went off right next to her. 

Out in the garage the music was full pump, they were all drinking and smoking and none of them knew a member of their team was killed. In fact, they were like that for hours until they all decided they've had enough. 

When they went in, the fire was put out and blood and body parts were everywhere. The place was charred and Theodosia laid dead on the floor with the drugs nowhere to be seen. 

"What the fuck?!" Charles yelled, while everyone else looked around in horror. 

Thomas walked over towards Theodosia and on top of her barely-there body he seen a note. 

"Guys...There's a note," He said, taking it off the body and holding it up. 

"Well, read it you fucking idiot," Reynolds said. 

"It says, 'Enjoy your surprise! We hope to work with you again soon. Your pals, The Son's of Liberty'...They killed Theodosia and ruined our headquarters,"

Reynolds punched a wall that was next to him, then bit his lip, "They do this to us then we do the same. Get ready, tomorrow we're planning our attack on them. They won't know what hit them,"


	3. Chapter Three

The few hours after Theodosia's death was filled with anger, hatred, revenge, and sadness. The Vultures had lost a member, which to them was like losing a family member. Maria and Martha, they lost a girl that they considered their sister. Aaron, he lost the love of his life. 

No one knew, not even Thomas, but apparently the two have been dating for a while and haven't told anyone. Aaron told them right after Reynolds punched a hole in the wall. Aaron's eyes were brimmed with tears and although he tried to hide it, everyone could see the tears that every once and a while rolled down his cheek. He told Thomas afterwards that him and Theodosia were planning a life together, and that she was a few weeks pregnant with their child. He also mentioned that they were going to tell the other members in a week, but now that she's not here he could just say it now. 

Thomas was shocked. He's lost people he had considered family, close friends. Hell, he's witness some of the people he loved dearly get murdered in cold blood. But, the one thing Thomas couldn't imagine was the pain that would come with figuring out your significant other and your child both died on the same day. Aaron see Theodosia's body, he seen her blood on the floor, he seen her burned body. The pain, anger, and sadness Aaron was going through was heavy. Thomas could see it in Aaron as he watched Aaron walk over to his little place to get ready for the revenge plan. 

Before knowing that Theodosia was pregnant with Aaron's child, her death was enough to make Thomas want to get revenge. Sure, she was like a sister to Thomas, and was always there if he needed someone. Just that along was enough to want to hurt someone from the Sons of Liberty. But now, after hearing about Theodosia and Aaron, he wants to kill. He wants to kill the son of a bitch who done this to Theodosia, to Aaron, hell to him. He wants them to go through a long, painful death because that's what they deserved. 

The Vultures, that group of people, they're Thomas' family. They're the family that took him in when his real family wouldn't. Family protect each other, they fight for each other, and that's what Thomas is going to do. 

***  
James Madison, who was sharpening a knife, looked over at Thomas and shook his head, "I can't believe she's gone...I can't believe we're gonna actually do this. We're gonna get killed," 

"I know we will, but it's worth it. Sure, The Sons of Liberty are dangerous as hell and they could totally kill us all at one time but we're avenging Theodosia's death. They killed a family member, hurt another family member emotionally. We're gonna get back at them because that's what family do," Thomas replied as he looked through weapons. 

James nodded, "You're right, I'm just shocked," Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Not like that. I'm not shocked we're avenging Theodosia's death. I'm shocked the boss told us to not bring guns or grenades. He wants it to be a knife and fist fight, which could easily get us hurt or killed. I'm shocked he's willing to take the risk of that," 

Thomas chuckle and grabbed a knife, "Looks like he has more balls than we originally thought. I mean, it was a stupid idea to even think we could make a deal with the Sons of Liberty but the fact that he wants to fight them, that's worse. Knowing their reputation, they'll be bringing guns to this knife fight, I just know it." 

"Maybe. Just promise me you won't get yourself killed. I need a roommate to pay rent and you're the only one I can stand to live with because we both have the same job," 

"Oh please, Madison. You fucking love me and you know it," Thomas replied with a smirk on his face. 

Madison screwed up his face and let out a laugh as he through an old rag at Thomas, which hit him right in the hair, "Shut up, man."

"Oh come on!" Thomas complained, "Not in the hair, man. That's low," 

***

It was seven o'clock that next night and Thomas was sat down in his car watching the headquarters of The Son's of Liberty from a safe distance. He's been there for a few hours, watching and listening, trying to figure out when the right time to attack was. 

A few hours before The Vultures met up and perfected the plan. Thomas was their watch out, the one who figured out when the other gang was on the move, the one to figure out how safe everything was. He was the look out, he was the one who gave the signal to move in. 

They decided early on that they wanted to take The Sons of Liberty by surprise. Thomas was the look out, Maria was the hacker who got into their security cameras, Aaron was the one who breaks in, Martha is the one who fights the boss of The Sons of Liberty, Madison was the one who got the knifes, and Reynolds is the one who will catch the fire ablaze if they could get all the Sons Of Liberty members trapped in the building. 

Thomas sighed as he leaned against his hand. It was boring, being the look out. All you did was sit down and wait until something useful happened. You don't do much of the dirty work, you're usually not in the field, you just give the signal that it's time. He always hated the fact that we would usually be the look out. He was strong, a good fighter, and he knew how to hack in computers like the back of his hand. This was probably pay back for questioning Reynolds authority when Reynolds talked about the drugs for the first time. 

It took three hours for the Sons of Liberty to finally step out of the building. They were all there. Thomas couldn't see their faces perfectly, but he did know how many people were in the gang and considering one person locked the door behind them Thomas could only assume everyone was gone. He watched them leave, all of them getting into black sports cars, one for each person. As they rode off, Thomas texted Reynolds. 

New Text Message to Fucking Asshole 

Thomas: They just left. Ready when you are. 

Fucking Asshole: we're ready. be there soon. 

***

It took the rest of the team ten minutes to get there. Although it wasn't too long Thomas was worried that the Sons of Liberty were going to get back early and their plan would go to shit. They don't know why the Sons of Liberty gang went out, and when they'd be back. All they knew was that they had a plan and they were following it. 

Reynolds looked at Aaron who was putting a little machine into the lock of the door, "So, how do you even break into here?"

Aaron, who clearly got a bit pissed off at the question, tried to hold back the sarcastic comment that was going to come out, "Depends. If this doesn't work, we'll probably kick the door in or break a window on the back of the building so they don't notice anyone broke in." 

Reynolds nodded, while behind him Thomas and James Madison rolled their eyes. 

"Hey, Aaron how long until you'll be able to get in?" Madison asked. 

Aaron huffed as he took the machine out and jiggled the doorknob, which made the door open. Instead of replying, Aaron just chose to ignore Madison and walked into the building. 

Maria, who was stood behind them all watching, laughed and patted Hercules on the back, "Guess that answers your question, big guy." 

Chuckling to himself Hercules grabbed his knifes and strolled his way through the door. Thomas followed behind him and when he got inside he realized how much bigger the Sons of Liberty's headquarters was compared to their own. 

There was graffiti covering the stone walls, computers and TV's were on the walls and desks, weapon cabinets were lined all up against one huge wall, while over to the other side was a huge table just like the one in The Vultures headquarters. 

"Fuck, this place is huge," Martha said as she came in. 

Thomas looked back at her, "You can say that again. I say we kill them all and take this headquarters as our own," 

"You know I'd be all up for that idea," Reynolds said, turning to look at Thomas with his arms crossed, "But right now we have something much bigger at stake. We need to make sure everything is planned out so none of us get killed. The last thing I want is someone else from this gang dying. Which is why I want everyone to be focused, understand? They murdered Theodosia, it's payback time." 

***

Three hours later, the Sons of Liberty walked back into their headquarters.

The Vultures were hiding out in the shadows of the building, waiting to attack. They were prepared to catch the Sons of Liberty off guard, and maybe even completely get rid of them. The Vultures would rule New York, not the Sons of Liberty. They would have the best drugs, they'd have authority figures wrapped around their fingers, they'd have more money than they do now. They were prepared to fight and win. 

They weren't prepared for the fact that the Sons of Liberty already knew that The Vultures were there and waiting to attack. The Vultures didn't know that the Sons of Liberty were already ready to fight, and that they'd be the ones winning instead of The Vultures. 

The sound of footsteps echoing through the building was enough to get the Sons of Liberty to stand into fighting position. They knew what was coming. They all stayed quiet, until they heard the sound of more footsteps, this time a bit heavier, followed by a quiet whisper. 

The leader of the Sons of Liberty spoke up, "Come out, come out where ever you are...We just wanna talk, Vultures," She sneered, her hands already clenching around the handle of her knife. 

Thomas, who was right next to Reynolds, looked at him in shock, "How does she know it's us?" He whispered. 

"I don't know...But we have to step out. They know now, it's either fight or flight and we're not pussies so we're fighting," Reynolds whispered back, then let out a low whistle. It was The Vultures signal to come out an prepare to fight. 

"Miss. Angelica Schuyler, leader of the Sons of Liberty. Who would have thought?" Reynolds said as he stepped out of the shadows, followed by the rest of his gang. He twirled a knife in his fingers, "Anyways, I'm here on important business. See, one of your members killed one of ours. Now, it's time to kill one of yours." 

Angelica looked at Reynolds, then looked back at her own team and chuckled dryly, "Bring it on, asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, cliffhanger again (sorta)   
> not edited because your girl did this instead of homework and its rushed because im super busy.  
> bye  
> thanks for the kudos :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. 
> 
> Sorry for the long ass wait! I feel bad but i had horrible writers block. Anyways, shit goes down in this chapter.

It wasn't long before the fight got messy. The two gangs had rushed towards each other, some grabbing their knifes out of their pockets, others getting ready to fight with just their fists. The other Sons of Liberty members that were outside came rushing in when they heard the commotion of the fight, and they quickly sprung into action. 

Thomas, who had just knocked one of the Sons of Liberty members out , looked around as he tried to steady his breathing. The guy he knocked out had cut Thomas on the arm with a knife and Thomas could feel the stinging. The blood was starting to drip down his left arm, already starting to seep through his sleeve. Ripping the sleeve off Thomas tightly tied the piece of fabric around his wound, getting enough pressure on it so that he doesn't bleed anywhere. 

Swearing to himself, Thomas rushed into the group of gang members fighting against each other. There were a few on the ground knocked out, mostly some of Thomas' members and he had to step over them to get to the actual fight. Punches were being thrown, people were kicking each other, knifes were being used to cut others, and blood pooled on the ground around them. No one had died yet, especially not any of the Sons of Liberty members, but the fight was only just starting. 

Over to his left James Madison was on the ground, holding his stomach and coughing. He had cuts on his face and on his arms and Thomas could tell someone kicked James Madison when he was down. Either right in the throat, the stomach, or both. Blood was coming from Madison's wound on his head and his knuckles were clearly bleeding as well.

Thomas was going to go over and help Madison, maybe even take him outside but before he could register what was happening he seen a small, black hooded figure run towards him and punch him in the jaw. Thomas groaned, he heard the crack and for someone who looked so small he noticed that whoever it was could really throw a punch. Turning in the hooded person's direction, he quickly blocked a punch that was directed towards his stomach. 

The two fought. Thomas trying his best to block the punches that were thrown while also trying to knock the hooded person out. It was probably the hardest time that Thomas has every fought someone and although he got the hooded person a few times, the guy wasn't backing down. 

The hooded person threw a punch and Thomas quickly blocked it. Grabbing onto the persons fist he quickly twisted their arm and threw them down onto the hard concrete floor. The guys head hit hard, the smack sounding painful, like it made some damage. At first the guy didn't move and Thomas thought he killed him but then Thomas heard a quiet groan. Standing over the guy, Thomas reached for the hood and put it down. 

Thomas didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. Below him laid a young guy, probably between nineteen and twenty-two. The guys face was screwed up in pain, a black eye and a fresh cut on his face proved that the guy was in a fight before he fought with Thomas. As Thomas looked at the guy he wondered why he knew the guys face. He never met him before, but his face seemed familiar. 

Thomas was too caught up in his thoughts to see the guys legs come up and wrap around Thomas' neck and flip him over onto the ground. Thomas back cracked. He gasped for air as the wind got knocked out of him from the impact of hitting the ground so hard. 

Thomas scrunched up his face in pain as he tried to get up. The guy, once he realized what Thomas was doing, stood on Thomas' stomach so he couldn't get up. The guy made sure to stand on Thomas' rips just enough to hurt him and possibly even bruise them. 

Looking up at the guy, Thomas finally realized why he was so hard to knock down. This whole time he was fighting against one of the strongest members in the Sons of Liberty, someone who's wanted in many countries, someone who has killed many people and won almost every fight he was ever in. He was fighting against Hamilton, the most dangerous guy in the media right now. 

The last thing he seen was Hamilton smirking before a fist hit Thomas face and everything went black.

\---

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light that flooded in the room. Slowly looking around he noticed that he was in his room in the apartment he shared with Madison. Sitting up, Thomas winced as the pain in his head started to throb. Holding onto the top of his head he slowly got out of his bed and made his way out his room, down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Opening the freezer he got a frozen pack of peas and put it on top of his head. Jumping up on the counter he groaned as the pain in his back got worse. Madison, who was in his room, walked into the kitchen after hearing the noise. 

"Look who's finally up. How you feeling man?" Madison asked, leaning against the counter with a smirk as he looked at his best friend who was clearly in a lot of pain. 

"Fuck you and that smirk," Thomas grumbled as he let the peas fall into his lap, "I feel like I got hit by a truck." 

Madison laughed, "Of course you do, you got your ass handed to you. You've been out for a full day, I had to bandage you up when we got home." He said. 

"What even happened? How did I get home?" Thomas asked, "I don't remember any of it." 

Madison sat down at the table and lit a cigarette, "After you got knocked out one of the Sons of Liberty members pulled out a gun and fired it into the air. We all got the hell out of there, so I picked you up and carried you out." He said, blowing out smoke and flicking some ash into the ash tray.

"I thought you were injured, I could of sworn you were," 

"Adrenaline man, I swear that shit is better than any drug I have ever tried. Oh, by the way your mom called earlier. I'd got call her back if I were you, you know what she's like." Madison said, sliding Thomas phone, which was right next to him, over to the end of the table. 

Thomas sighed as he got off the counter and grabbed his phone to call his mom who answered on the first ring. 

She talked about how he should all her next time he's injured and how she's mad, then she mentioned a dinner with her boss' family and Thomas' eyes went wide. After agreeing to go and saying "I love you" to his mom, Thomas hung up. 

"Fuck."

"What's around now?" Madison asked. 

Thomas groaned as he threw his phone onto the table, "I forgot that I had to go to my mom's boss' house for supper tonight. I got to be there by six which means I only have twenty fucking minutes to get ready and leave."

"Oh man that's shitty...Have fun," Madison said. 

Thomas didn't say anything, he just flipped Madison off as he walked out of his kitchen and down the hallway into his room. He could hear Madison laughing from the kitchen.

\--- 

At exactly six, Thomas and his mother stood outside her boss' house. Thomas was in a suit, which his mother requested him to wear and he tried his hardest to hide the bruise on his eye. It didn't work too well. 

Before his mother rang the doorbell she looked at Thomas and tsked as she stood on her tippy toes and fixed Thomas' bow tie, "I swear you're still two years old, you don't know how to dress yourself." She said, finishing making Thomas look better then she rang the doorbell. 

A big, bald guy answered the door, "Hello, Jane." He then looked at Thomas, "You must be Thomas. I'm George Washington, your mothers boss," Washington said, holding out his hand. 

Thomas took it, shaking his head, "It's good to meet you, sir."

"No need for sir, makes me feel old. You can call me George or Washington, which ever you'd prefer," Washington said, "Now please, come in. Supper is on the table," 

Washington moved out of the way, letting the Jeffersons walk into his home. It was a big, beautiful place. There was stairs right in front of the door, which lead up to one flight and then there was another flight of stairs that lead to the third floor. From where Thomas was standing he could see the living room, which had a huge TV and a bunch of video games. 

"The dining room is this way," Washington said.

They followed, walking down a long hallway. Turning to the left, they walked into a spacious dining room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the big table was filled with food. 

"This is a beautiful home you have," Jane said, looking around in awe. Thomas agreed, it was amazing. 

"Thank you. Please, sit. I'm sorry about that empty spot that is set, my son is supposed to be here but he's running a tad bit late. Work problems." Washington explained. 

Everyone took a seat and they started to eat and chat. Thomas was asked about what he did for a living and he lied straight to Washington's face. Said that he was studying to be a politician when really he's in a gang that hates following rules. He was then asked if he had any plans for the future, and when he replied no the subject was dropped and Washington began to speak with his mother. 

About ten minutes into supper, the front door opened and closed. A guy, who had on black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket with his hair up in a bun, walked in. Thomas couldn't help but stare as the guy walked over to Washington and smiled at Jane and Thomas. 

"Hello, I apologize for being late I had some trouble at work," The guy said. Whoever he was, he was beautiful. Thomas felt his heart skip a tiny beat when the guy talked, but somehow he looked familiar.

Washington looked up and smiled as he put a hand on the guys shoulder, "Jane, Thomas meet my son, Alexander Washington-Hamilton."


End file.
